Profundo lago
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: El rey, aquél que se mantenía en alta estima por todo su reino comenzó a tener ideas extrañas que invadieron su mente. Había algo que faltaba en su incolora vida, había algo que faltaba en ese espacio polvoriento de una vida vacía.


No entendía por qué la vida tuvo que ser tan cruel con alguien como él.

Perdió a su amado hijo en sus brazos mientras pedazos de su existencia eran esparcidos en las flores doradas que solía regar en su gran jardín, en el Castillo Real, sacaba polvo de su boca, le preguntaba por qué sentía que su respiración se volvían más agitada, de por qué su vista se nublaba y las lagrimas no paraban de descender por miedo a lo desconocido.

Su esposa le abandonó dejando que su estado mental fuera destrozado por el hubiera y la infinidad de incógnitas que abrían paso a cientas de alternatividades, todas conducían a un solo fin: El dolor.

Cuando mataba a un pequeño niño que caía ante sus garras en búsqueda de salir del Subsuelo, primero ofrecía una batalla, matar por honor. El rey era motivado por el eco de las miles de voces que pedían ser liberadas de una prisión por una guerra ocasionada hace eras, de los llantos desconsolados de los monstruos que eran abatidos por esas criaturas de la superficie de carne tierna y un alma duradera.

Quizás fue malo que los matara frente a los ojos de su esposa quien veía horrorizada lo que acontecía pero, fue estúpida, no hizo nada para detenerlo, se limitaba a ahogar sus penas en su habitación dejando que la respiración se entrecortara con sus manos y, su llanto fuera callado por alguna prenda para que su esposo no se diera cuenta que tenía empatía por ellos.

Por eso lo dejó a su suerte, por eso decidió destruir al ser que conoció mucho tiempo atrás, llamarlo terrible era la única forma de describir sus actos.

Toriel siempre creyó en que habían maneras de sacar a los habitantes de ese infierno sin tener que tomar vidas de otra raza, sin embargo era algo lejano e imposible.

* * *

Regaba todos los días las flores donde su hijo murió, de algún modo entre ellas permanecía el aroma que lo caracterizaba años atrás, podía jurar que escuchaba su voz hablándole debajo de la tierra, de su cuerpo entrelazado por las raíces de las flores doradas. Aún cuando escarbaba profundo, aún cuando sus manos sangraban debido a que la piel era desgarrada por las piedras y la tierra sucia... no lo hallaba, no podía encontrar el origen de esa voz que anhelaba.

La muerte era una duda para los monstruos, se llegaba a creer que el polvo que emanaban debía ser esparcido en el objeto favorito de esa criatura y, de algún modo lograba encarnar en el mismo, sin estar sujeto a la muerte otra vez. Asgore nunca se cuestionó lo que venía después, a veces trataba de hacer otras actividades para evadir la realidad. Cuando escuchaba las risas de Asriel entre las flores, creía que quizás se trataba de él.

O...

Tal vez se encontraba mentalmente enfermo.

* * *

Noches enteras en vela esperando que los rayos de luz iluminaran su rostro, días grises que ni los colores más vivos podían compararse a lo neutro que se presentaba a su vista, se sentía vacío. Trataba de disimularlo ante otras criaturas que iban a visitarlo, incluso en las visitas a las escuelas del Subsuelo, emanaba una sonrisa que describía al gran ser que estaba presentándose en ese instante, por desgracia nadie podía escuchar sus gritos de socorro, ver las cascadas que descendían de sus ojos ni el sentimiento de ser atravesado con una daga una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez.

Un día una flor se presentó ante él. Saludaba con las pequeñas hojas que colgaban del tallo simulando ser sus brazos, esa sonrisa que despedía era igual que la de su amado sucesor perdido en la oscuridad.

—¡Oh! Una flor que habla, pero qué curioso —Comentó el Rey regando algo de agua sobre el dichoso ser.

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Flowey! Te he observado durante mucho tiempo, veo que luces tan solo, tan triste, tan... abatido por algo. Vamos, cuéntame tu historia "Señor Felpudito", literalmente MATARÍA por escucharte —

—Tu forma de ver las cosas me intriga, ¿Las flores pueden hidratarse con té? Nunca lo he intentado —

Era estúpido, tal y como lo recordaba.

Era su padre de todos modos.

No había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar ese hecho.

Esa flor era su hijo.

¿Lo sumergiría más en un profundo lago de depresión?


End file.
